


My Friend Gilmore

by blue_pointer



Series: A Study in Gold [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Timeline, Colonel Brandon Returns, Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Episode: c01e043 Return to Vasselheim, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Gilmore is a good listener, Gilmore needs clothes, Gilmore's Angels, Girl Power, Gossip, Just two dudes flirting, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Morning After, Pretending Not to Know One Another, Resentment, Sherri is not having it, Sherri the hero, Threats, a plot to save Westruun, compliments, conversations in Marquesian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: While Vox Machina fools around in Vasselheim, Sherri is determined to rescue the refugees from Westruun. And when Pike, Cassandra and Sherri join forces, it seems Gilmore can do nothing to stop them.
Relationships: Cassandra de Rolo & Pike Trickfoot & Sherri, Pike Trickfoot & Shaun Gilmore, Shaun Gilmore & Jarett Howarth, Shaun Gilmore & Sherri
Series: A Study in Gold [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. The Critterpuff Girls

Finding his door ajar, Sherri walked in just as Gilmore was setting aside pen and Arcane parchment. “You’re looking better today,” she observed. 

“Yes.” Gilmore smoothed his head scarf. “Jarett was a great help to me yesterday.” In spite of whatever his ulterior motive was... “Thank you for finding him.” 

“I meant your mood.” As she walked over to the bed, Sherri happened to glance down and see the dark, mouth-shaped bruise on Gilmore’s neck. “Oh, Master Gilmore, what did you do?” 

He rolled his eyes away from her. “Nothing you need concern yourself with, Sherri dear.” She wrinkled her nose and went to throw the shutters open and let the fresh, cool winter air into the room. 

“Fine. It’s not my business. But I hope he at least apologized for the way he’s treated you lately.” 

Gilmore smiled, remembering. “Oh, he did. All night, as a matter of fact.” 

“Please stop.” Sherri’s eyes were closed as if that would help prevent the mental images he’d just painted. “I’m here about Westruun. What are we going to do?” 

“Have you seen something more?” 

“Just what you’d expect,” she said, “People searching for survivors and some looting here and there.” 

“Any of ours?” 

“No, Sir. Not yet.” Gilmore thought on it. He could do small spells now without too much pain. But Teleportation was not a small working, and he had no glyph here in Whitestone yet. “I think I can do it, Master Gilmore,” Sherri said. 

“What do you mean? Go alone?” He didn’t like the sound of that. 

“I’ll just stay overnight. It should be fine,” she said, confident. 

“Overnight? No, that’s too great a risk. The black dragon no doubt visits the town on a regular basis. We couldn’t guarantee he’d not come back in that time.” This was sounding worse and worse. 

“What if I watch for the next time he comes?” she suggested. “If I went right afterwards--”

“He could make a second pass and melt your flesh and bones. And then where would we be?” 

“But he could be doing that to the others even now!” Sherri argued. “Please, Master Gilmore. I can do this.”

Gilmore sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Begin sketching the sigil. Find a large enough room to bring a group through. The library will likely suffice. If not, there’s a large study on the first floor.”

“There is?” 

“I’ll help you.” Gilmore pushed himself up, intending to throw his legs over the edge of the bed, but he saw stars and had to lie back again. 

“No, Master!” She reached down to help steady him. “I can do it. I remember how.” 

“Very well. I’ll try to take a look at Westruun--”

“I thought I heard voices,” Pike said, coming in. “What’s going on? Anything I can help with?” 

“No,” Sherri answered quickly, turning away. 

“Actually…” Gilmore considered before saying any more. “You’re able to scry, aren’t you, angel?” 

“Yeah.” Pike nodded. “Sure. What do you want me to scry? Wanna see how Vax and the gang are doing in Vasselheim?” 

“No,” Sherri said from behind Pike, looming, disapproving. 

“Oh, wow.” Pike looked surprised Sherri could be so menacing. 

“Don’t worry, dear,” Gilmore reassured Pike. “Something tells me they’re just fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” Pike smiled. “So where would you like me to scry?” 

“Westruun,” Sherri said. “We want to know when the dragon comes.” 

Pike’s wide blue eyes filled with fear. “Dragon? You mean Thordak? He’s there? Oh no, Pawpaw Wilhand!”

“No, that one’s still in Emon,” Gilmore drawled. “Trust me. You have family in Westruun?” Perhaps they should have been more discreet in mentioning the fall of Westruun. But considering Sherri had heard it from Vox Machina...

“Yeah,” Pike nodded. “Oh gosh, Allura told us the dragons came to Westruun, but I didn’t even--things have just been so crazy!”

“Calm down, dear. Come. Sit-sit.” Gilmore patted the blankets next to him. “Sherri, go find some spirits, would you? Do you like wine, angel?” And then he remembered watching Vox Machina doing shots that night at Howarth’s. “No wait, something stronger, I think.” He looked up at Sherri. “Please. Be a dear.” 

“Fine,” Sherri said, walking toward the door. “I don’t care about this exposition anyway.” Gilmore cast a disapproving look in her direction before turning back to give Pike a hand up to the bed. 

“Are you from Westruun originally?” 

Gilmore listened while Pike told him all about her early life with her great grandfather, and how she and Grog had first met. He had always wondered about that. As Gilmore listened, he rubbed her back until Pike calmed a bit. After half an hour or so, Sherri finally returned with a promising-looking clay bottle, three shot glasses, and an uninvited guest. 

“I just came to see if there’s anything else you require.” Cassandra said, looking at him over Sherri’s shoulder. 

“Ah. How kind of you.” Was it really necessary to do this now? Before witnesses? While Gilmore was injured? Well, at least neither Percy nor Vax’ildan were here to see it. 

“My brother’s told me all about you, Sir. When I heard you were awake and entertaining, I thought it was time I came and met the famous Gilmore for myself,” Cassandra said. 

“Ah, yes,” Gilmore said slowly. “We...have never met.” He was curious what her plan was, but relieved not to have to go through this particular revelation just now. 

“Oh, you haven’t?” Pike piped up, “Cassandra, this is our dear friend Gilmore. He’s really smart. If you ever have a magical item you don’t know about, ask him. He knows everything.” 

“Well, that’s very--” Gilmore began, intending to accept the compliment.

“Master Gilmore is one of the wealthiest merchants in Emon,” Sherri corrected, apparently still annoyed with how Vox Machina undervalued her master. “He’s also a very powerful Arcanist. One of the top two in all Tal’Dorei.”

“Now, Sherri--” Gilmore began, preferring that some things remain less known. 

“He single-handedly fought the elder red dragon Thordak two nights ago. That’s the only reason he looks like this right now.” 

“Like this?” Gilmore’s hand went to his hair, self-conscious. 

“My goodness!” Cassandra exclaimed.

“Wait, you really did that?” Pike asked, her eyes wide. “I didn’t know you were that powerful! I just thought you sold magic items--”

“I _lost_ to a dragon two nights ago,” Gilmore butted in. “Badly. Let us be clear. He nearly killed me.” He looked at Pike. “If it weren’t for you, angel--”

“You could take him,” Sherri insisted. “With a little more preparation, you could have bested him. I’m sure you could have.” 

“Really, Sherri, I--” 

“Well I for one believe you,” Cassandra said, folding her hands at her waist. “Gilmore looks like the sort of wizard who could destroy very powerful enemies without even trying.” 

“Ladies, ladies!” Gilmore put up his hands. “Far be it from me to stop you singing my praises, but you really go too far.” 

But they didn’t seem to be listening. “He does, really?” Pike looked at Gilmore more closely. “What makes you say that? Is it his fashion sense? He does always look very handsome.”

“Angel, please,” Gilmore said, beaming. “Go on.” He motioned for Sherri to pour the drink and saw to it that each of them had a glass. Then he sipped his, listening intently while the three women discussed him, enjoying every moment of being the topic of conversation. He also paid close attention to Cassandra, who see-sawed between giving hints that she knew much more about his true nature than the other two, and feigning ignorance. 

“Honestly, I don’t think Vax stood a chance,” Pike was saying. “From the first time he spoke to Gilmore, it was like something just clicked, you know? When you like someone so much, you just go soft in the head?” 

“That one’s soft in the head alright,” Sherri muttered. 

“Much as I hate to interrupt this first excited blush of newfound friendship,” Gilmore cut in, “there is still the matter of Westruun?” 

“I think I have it figured out,” Pike said. “I go with Sherri, we find Pawpaw Wilhand, hide from the dragon if he comes back, and then we’ll bring him here. Along with anyone else we find who needs help.” 

“Er...who are you bringing here?” Cassandra asked. “Where are we going?” 

“Oh, do you want to come with us?” Pike smiled excitedly. “Girl party!” 

This was getting out of hand. “I don’t feel comfortable putting any of you in danger,” Gilmore said. “Much less all three of you.” 

“Unfortunately, I’m needed here,” Cassandra said to Pike. “Though an adventure does sound tempting.” 

“Another time,” Pike said. She glanced over at Sherri. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Sherri.” 

Sherri looked at Gilmore. “Do I have your permission, Sir?” 

“Oh. You need his permission?” Pike turned to look at Gilmore. 

He sighed. Gilmore knew when he was outnumbered. “It sounds as though Mistress Trickfoot has made up her mind.”

“Yeah!” Pike shouted excitedly. “Save Pawpaw Wilhand!” 

“And we have to get our people to safety. They wouldn’t even be there if it weren’t for me.” Gilmore frowned. Apparently one never grew too old to make mistakes.

“You didn’t know, Master Gilmore,” Sherri said. “It was safe when you sent them.” 

“You sent people to a dragon?” Cassandra asked. 

“Well. Not on purpose,” Gilmore said, defensive. “May we have your permission to bring any survivors here to Whitestone, Lady Cassandra?” They may as well be formal about this, now that their plan was no longer secret. 

“Yes, of course,” Cassandra nodded. “I have no clue where we’ll put them all, but. Given such circumstances, how can I say no?” 

“You’re a credit to the de Rolo name,” Gilmore said. Cassandra glanced away with a look of shame. “I just wish I could be of more use to all of you.” 

“You have to rest,” Pike told him firmly. “No magic.”

“I’ll go draw the Teleportation Circle. Can you show me the way to the library?” Sherri asked Cassandra. 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll stay here with Gilmore and do some scrying,” Pike announced. 

“Perhaps some coffee is in order,” Gilmore suggested, guessing that part of Pike’s excitement to be put in danger might be coming from the drink. 

“Ah, no, I got this,” she assured him. All the same, he put the cork back into the bottle and hid it away for the time being. Then Gilmore settled back to rest a little. He would find some way to give them extra protection while they were gone, but for now, he was content to leave it to these powerful, problem-solving women.


	2. Between the Devil and the Purple Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pike and Sherri set off for Westruun, and Jarett flirts with Gilmore (a lot).

It was early the next morning when Sherri swept into Gilmore’s room, hair bound in braids tight against her head and protective goggles over her spectacles. She wore freshly-pressed combat robes and riding boots. “I suppose it’s time, then,” Gilmore said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

“Master Gilmore, I’m sorry to do this, but would you mind? I’d feel better if I just had your expert eye to make sure I cast everything correctly.” 

“Of course.” There was only one problem. 

“I can carry you!” Pike offered, popping up at the edge of the bed with the stealth of little people. 

Gilmore tried to put it politely. “Somehow I don’t think...” 

“Let me summon some of the servants,” Cassandra offered. Gilmore hadn’t noticed her lingering in the doorway until she’d spoken. Rogues.

“Some?” Was he of such a size that he required _some_?

“I’m here,” Jarett announced unceremoniously, striding immediately to Gilmore’s side and sweeping him up as though a) this was something he did every day, and b) Gilmore weighed hardly anything. 

“Oh.” Cassandra blinked at Jarett. “Well. Or we could simply ask the captain of the guard." 

“Someday I really must find some new clothing,” Gilmore said, embarrassed, trying to tuck the sheets around himself in such a way as to maintain a sense of modesty for the ladies.

“Oh, that’s right! Your whole store burned down!” Pike said, cleverly. 

“Good sir, I had no idea!” Cassandra said, embarrassed. “How remiss of me. My apologies!” 

_“Not that I wouldn’t enjoy standing here with you in my arms all day,”_ Jarett said in Marquesian. _“I assume they had a destination in mind.”_

“The library, is it?” Gilmore asked Sherri, putting his arms around Jarett’s neck. 

“Yes, right!” Sherri swept out of the room in a swirl of robes, having learned more than magic from her time with Gilmore.

 _“This is very kind of you,”_ Gilmore told Jarett, as he carried him down the hall. Jarett was strong, but Gilmore was not a small man. 

_“My only regret is that I will have to put you down, eventually,”_ Jarett said, gallantly. 

“Oh, that’s right, you’re both from the same country!” Pike said, overhearing them speaking Marquesian. “I never thought of that before.”

Jarett gave Gilmore a look. _“Don’t say it,”_ Gilmore told him, suppressing a smirk. 

A few stairwells and a bend in the hall, and they finally reached their destination. The library didn’t have quite as many books as Gilmore expected, but they weren’t here for books in any case. Gilmore had Jarett set him on his feet so he could check the sigils, leaning on Jarett as he slowly walked all the way around the circle. Then Gilmore reached out his casting hand and tested the magic for good measure. “Well done, Sherri.” Gilmore looked up at her, nodding. 

She did a couple of small claps, excited. “Mistress Pike, are you ready?” 

“Ready Freddy!” Pike said, jumping up and down a little. Well, no one could fault their enthusiasm. Gilmore held onto Jarett’s shoulders as Sherri drew her mother’s wand and set the Teleportation Circle alight. 

“Lovely!” Cassandra exclaimed, perhaps never having seen one before. 

“I expect you back no later than tomorrow,” Gilmore said, as Sherri took Pike’s hand, preparing to step through. 

“It will be fine, Master,” Sherri said. “Don’t worry.”

“Tomorrow,” Gilmore repeated, “or I shall send Balladier Scanlan to find both of you.”

Sherri turned back to gape at him. “You wouldn’t!” 

“Don’t test me,” Gilmore said.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Pike said with a nervous look. “We’ll be back tomorrow. You can count on it! Come on, Sherri!” And she dragged the mage through, as Sherri looked back at him with an expression of disbelief. The circle flared, and then went out, the two of them gone. 

Jarett chuckled softly. _“As well have threatened them with the devil.”_

 _“Given the choice, they might have chosen the devil,”_ Gilmore said. 

_“Well,”_ Jarett looked into his eyes. _“We are not alone, or I would ask for this dance.”_

_“You’re such a tease, J’arett.”_

_“Perhaps it is you who should not test_ me _,”_ Jarett said. 

Cassandra coughed politely to remind them both she was still there. “If you’ll excuse me, Master Gilmore. I’ll just make arrangements with the family tailor to take some measurements for you.” 

“That would be most kind, Lady Cassandra,” Gilmore said, inclining his head to her. 

After she’d gone, it was just the two of them, standing in a deserted library together with their arms round one another. _“Oh, don’t pretend you’re not falling asleep on your feet,”_ Gilmore said. _“I know you must have been standing watch all night.”_

 _“I was simply lost in your beauty, Lord D’amour.”_

Gilmore pinched him, having seen Jarett’s eyes slipping shut of their own accord. _“Come on. Once you take me back, you can finally go get some well-earned rest.”_

 _“In your bed?”_ Jarett swept Gilmore back up off his feet. _“My lord, I thought you’d never ask.”_

 _“Cheeky.”_ Gilmore scolded, amused. 

In spite of his teasing, Jarett deposited Gilmore back into Pike’s bed very respectfully, and bowed before taking his leave. _“Until next we meet, Gilt D’amour.”_

_“Rest well, my friend.”_

But the day had quite the opposite in store for Gilmore.


End file.
